Fall on Me
by angel white
Summary: The one he loves has gone for another, leaving him to comfort the one who was left behind. Taichi finds love in a strange circumstance.


Fall on Me

Fall on Me

: -: -: -: -: -:

[Author's note: *Snickers* Well, I finally wrote my semi-angsty-Taichi… one of my new favorite couplings…with characters I just can't stand ^^ well, actually…when they are paired together I can tolerate them enough. It probably moves a little quickly, but only because I wanted to use it as a one-shot and finish it pretty quickly. Sigh…I suppose it isn't that good…]

: -: -: -: -: -:

__

Taichi's POV

"We can still be friends, though." She said. We were so close, so close, that a few inches more I would be able to feel her heart beating. But she wouldn't let me get that close to her, even in a hug or embrace her because she just didn't want me.

"I can't…Sora. I can't be friends with you." I replied, my voice, hurt.

"I'm sorry, Tai." The words fell from her lips as I tried not to show my feelings. How could I tell her, that I wanted to be with her, forever and ever? With me, it was all about Sora, never faltering. She never could see that.

"I'm sorry too." I replied, wanting to turn away, but being unable to. So she did it first.

That scene replays in my mind constantly. The way her body turns as she slowly draws herself away from me, our hands once touching, now apart. The connection once there now forever broken. Her eyes, deep wells of mahogany, and her hair, that soft, angelic red that I longed to touch…yet it was all over now.

She wanted Matt.

__

Everyone wanted Matt.

"I'm sorry…Tai." She didn't say it again; it was only me, hearing the echoes, of something cherished that was now lost to me forever. I will probably never forget the look in her eyes before she finally turned away, left me standing. Did she really want me too, and was denying herself? Or was it to get back at me, to deny me, because I was as undeserving of her? Maybe we had both been fooled, and it was I who had to pay the price.

Its weeks later and I am still depressed each time I wake up in the morning, taunted by the same dreams. At least it was final now. I can't even imagine finding someone else who I will love so much in my heart. And I think it is love. From the moment Sora and I first met, even though maybe I didn't treat her right, because she was always 'one of the guys'. Always there, a listening ear. Sora was always about love. So how could I have been so wrong? What could I have done that made her not want to be a part of my life, or let me become a part of hers?

I thought that she listened to me, too, but I guess I was wrong.

"Tai." My sister must have noticed that I woke up because I heard her voice. I looked down over the side of the bed drowsily.

"Morning Kari."

"Over here, Tai." She was sitting near the computer. I jumped down out of bed, landing miraculously on my feet. It's a little late. Damn, do we have school? Oh wait, we still have vacation. _Some_ vacation… yeesh.

"What's up?"

Hikari didn't turn around. "Just checking to see if you were awake."

"Pretty much. At least, I'm not _dead_." She laughed at that as she finished her typing. 

"Well, you seemed pretty out of it when you came home. I'm assuming that it has to do with Sora." 

"Yeah…" my voice drifted off. Kari is probably the one person who I could talk to about these things. In fact, we often do that, just sit and talk about our relationship problems while attempting to save the world from destruction. Perhaps I should just stick to my day-job.

"Anything wrong?" She turned around completely now, sitting backwards in the chair, her slender arms draped over the back, her deer-like eyes staring concernedly with that warming gaze.

"You know, the usual. Loser Kamiya strikes again. I had a feeling it would happen too."

"Did you and Sora have a fight?"

I shook my head. "Nope, even worse. I tried to talk to her about getting serious, and…" I didn't even want to finish my sentence. I guess I didn't have to either, because Kari reached out her hand to tap me on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tai." She said softly. 

"Well, at least you're not having that problem. In a few years you'll have to be the one who decides who should stay and who should go. But you're getting pretty close with Takeru, right?"

She flashed one of her million dollar smiles at me again. "I'm getting to know Ken a lot better too. We have a lot in common. I feel so sorry for him, though."

Uh oh. Sounds like this could become a problem in a few years. "Just…uh, be careful, you know. Don't play both ends against the middle. And what about Daisuke? He still thinks you're the best thing to come into this world since the soccer ball."

We both started laughing about that. But I knew that if it ever came between Takeru and Daisuke, Daisuke would be the one out in the cold. I guess it's a blonde thing. Yet the way Kari tossed their names around I wonder if she even cared for any of them at all. Maybe I'll just never understand women, even my own sister.

"Tai, you okay? Earth to Taichi." Kari poked me in the arm.

"Sorry, I guess just I'm a little out there," I grabbed a sweater and jeans. "I'm gonna go change and then go for a walk. I just need to get things sorted out in my brain right now."

"Take your time," She replied. "Tai, I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm the one who's supposed to worry about you. Just remember; if you have any problems, come to me right away. And be careful not to lead TK, Dai, Ken, or whoever, on if you know their heart will be broken. Even at this age. Don't do what Sora did."

"Tai, don't worry! I know what I'm doing." She smiled again, but I didn't feel too relieved by it this time.

I went into the bathroom to change. My hair was wild an unruly as always, but what can I do? I'm not much of a fan of Hair gel. Maybe _that's_ what turns girls on. But no, I just have to be myself. And if Sora doesn't want me I'll just have to live with it. There's no way that I can solve my problems that way.

"Later Tai," Kari called after me, watching me leave. My parents aren't home, thank god; or else they will probably start quizzing me on where I'm going and stuff. I love them, but sometimes mom can get really annoying about that.

So I walked outside. Nothing's new here, it's the same streets that I walk every day, the only difference is that today I am probably notably without my usually cheerful attitude. I feel, well, really stupid and I wonder if the real reason of Sora's rejection of me stems from my stupidity a few years ago. Maybe she never got over that. Maybe I really didn't concern myself with her feelings with all the dumb comments.

I had gotten at least ten blocks away from my house when I heard screaming. It was faint at first, but it definitely was a girl's scream. Someone was in trouble… instantly Sora's face flashed into my mind as I quickly ran into that direction.

I was almost knocked over as someone ran into me, clutching in his hand a small handbag. "Hey watch it!" he yelled, pushing me to the ground in his haste to get away. I grabbed him by the leg, tripping him as I heard the same piercing feminine voice that had been screaming.

"He stole my purse!"

Quickly I yanked the handbag out of his grip and tossed it to the girl who had just breathlessly run up to us. In the second that I had turned to give her the handbag he broke free of my grip and ran off.

The girl threw her arms around my neck to hug me as I was still on the ground, sitting up, half-dazed. "Oh thank you so much! …Tai?"

That voice sounded so familiar… she released me as I turned to look at her. Shock must be in my face as my mouth formed her name. "Jun?" 

"Oh wow, well, thanks." She said, smiling; yet her smile seems different somehow. Maybe it's because whenever I saw her she was always making googly-eyes at Matt, doing anything she possibly could to get near him. Ugh, she had been so annoying, but I'm assuming his outright rejection of her had finally gotten to her.

They always wanted Ishida…it _must_ be the blonde hair.

"You're welcome," I replied, getting up, to my surprise realizing that I actually meant the words. "You okay, though? What happened?"

She stared off into the direction where the guy had run, her eyes forming into angry slits. "Well," she began, her voice strangely calm, "I was going to go to the mall with one of my best friends, but turns out she couldn't make it, so I was going to go myself. Figures that I missed the bus, so I started walking in that direction. Out of nowhere, this guy comes and grabs my bag. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here!" 

Again her voice reaches that pitch of hysteria that we all know and loathe as she once again throws her arms around me. Though I do feel a little sorry for her. 

"Yeah…I guess I'm just a real hero."

"You okay, Tai?" She asked, looking into my face with those brown eyes of hers, rich, serene mahogany orbs that I don't think I've ever looked into before. Wait… serene mahogany orbs? I must be kidding myself. There is no way that I could begin to like Jun Motomiya.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, shrugging my shoulders and looking away casually, trying to find a way to escape. Where was Koushiro when you needed him? He usually walked around here. Anyone, for that matter. Jun was still staring at me.

"Tai--?" But she stopped speaking for a moment. "Well, I'll just go to the mall then."

"Do you have bus fare?" I asked, still not tuning around.

"Yeah, I think so," I noticed a definite change in her voice. "Thanks again Tai."

She was finally gone, yet surprisingly I didn't feel the usual relief that I normally would have felt, and found myself turning around to watch her walk to the bus. She had almost seemed…normal. I shrugged again, stuffing my hands into my pockets and walking in the opposite direction.

Nothing much happened to me in the days that passed. One day I decided to go to the park. I was kicking around a soccer ball and recalling the times Sora and I had played soccer together. The very last time had been nearly five years ago. I had bought he some hair clips and said something stupid - she seemed to accept my apology, then, after numerous times. But I have to admit she had acted very bratty, something I would have expected from Mimi no less.

Koushiro had come by and we were having a discussion about our non-existent love lives, but admitting tat we were still young, at any rate. He was sitting on the bench, his laptop open, and I was hanging off of the fence on the other side. I waited as he finished up his research.

"So," Koushiro said, some concern present in his voice, closing his laptop and stuffing it into his bag. "Anything else you're not telling me about?"

"What's there to tell?"

"You seem distant."

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't I always? You always complain that I am a complete moron who never pays attention. Think of it as me living up to my name."

"Sarcasm was never was your strong suit," He replied, forcing me to laugh. He is probably one of the best friends I have right now, being that his personality took an increasing boost. We were the left out ones, and found it easier to converse, our mental differences notwithstanding. He is probably the person I talk with the most, next to Hikari. "So let's just cut to the chase. Is it Sora again? What now?"

"Ha, ha," I shrugged. "Yeah. So she told me it was really over, even though I had gotten my hopes up one time too many. You know the usual."

"You're _this_ upset because of that?" Koushiro's tone seemed incredulous. "I mean, I don't want to seem like I don't care, but Tai, this is Sora we're talking about. You had to expect it eventually. Either she doesn't want to admit she cares for you, or she just doesn't feel ready for you."

"Feel ready?" I nearly choked. "Izz, She flat out refused me because she wants to be 'available' for Matt. I swear; it's a blonde thing. Should I bleach my hair?"

"No, you shouldn't." A voice that wasn't Koushiro's answered me. Surprised, the two of us turned around. It was Jun again. She was standing near the entrance to the park, staring at us with her wide eyes, her hair a delicate mixture of auburn and chocolate strewn everywhere, framing her tanned complexion perfectly, an aura of mystique.

I felt Koushiro cringe a bit next to me. "…Matt's not here, Jun."

"I know," She walked up to us, but then focused her eyes on me. "I've been looking for you. Without you, I probably wouldn't have gotten to the mall the other day, so I bought you a thank you gift." I felt Koushiro nudge me a bit in the shoulder.

"Uh…thanks, Jun." I met her gaze and her smile as a small shade of crimson rose into her cheeks, coloring them; I smiled back, to my own surprise and dismay as I took the gift bag from her. Why was she even putting in the extra effort? 

"You're welcome." Was the reply, and she shifted her gaze to Koushiro for a moment. "Hi, Izzy."

"Hi." He said, sounding as nervous as I felt.

She nodded, then looked back at me. "Well, I better be going. And don't do a silly thing like bleaching your hair, Tai. It's fine just the way it is. Bye!"

Just like that she was gone, the last 'bye' returning to her normal high-pitched way of speaking. I felt some relief that she had gone that time, holding the gift bag tightly in my grasp, tempted for a moment to open it right there, but deciding against it as Koushiro prodded me once again.

"So what was _that_ all about?"

I shrugged. "A few days ago, I was walking and this guy bumped into me, luckily or unluckily. He had just stolen Jun's handbag, and I got it back for her. No big deal."

"Maybe she thought it was," Koushiro said, eyeing the gift bag thoughtfully. "Maybe it was the first time someone actually did something nice for her."

I rolled my eyes, but I guess he didn't see as he continued talking. "Gonna open it?"

"Not right now," Or ever, I thought of adding, knowing full well that as soon as I got home I would look at it. Maybe I'm just handling everything wrong here. "You're reading too much into this, you know."

"Am I?" His questioning tone countered. "You seem to be having that deliberation with yourself."

Damn you Izzy. You read me so well, I thought as I shrugged. "Yeah, well,"

He looked at me again. "She does have a point. Don't bleach your hair. That would just look *wrong*. Not to mention you'll give them all something to laugh about. Maybe, in anything, do just a little part not the whole thing. Bleaching your hair will _not_ win Sora back for you! It will have to happen on it's own or else not at all."

"I was only _kidding_."

"I know," He smirked. "But I was being serious, if you even _were_ considering it."

Which of course, I _had_ been, if even through a minute of it. And he knew it too…damn him. "Izz, how do you know me so friggin well?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Just call me concerned. I don't think I've ever seen you like this…well, not as deeply, at any rate. Maybe it's because we're alike in some ways. You're like a brother to me. I wouldn't tell you anything if I didn't mean it…" his voice dropped off.

"Somethin' you're not telling me, Izz?" I asked.

He stared directly at me, his eyes dark glowing spheres of mystery. "Not at all."

"But you just said-" I broke off my own sentence puzzledly.

"I know what I just said." He snapped, further shocking me. Realizing what he did his gaze instantly softened, and he apologized. 

"You didn't have to." I said, shrugging, still not understanding what he had meant, part of me wanting him to continue his thought.

"No, I did." He insisted, and we started laughing again, and the tension seemed to lift between us, and the subjects of Jun and Sora were dropped as we began talking of the old days, the way we all used to be. Sora did come up again, but once she did, Koushiro would abruptly change the conversation round, so I was partly relieved for that.

We both hopped off of the fence and walked out of the park, still in conversation. After a few minutes had passed, Koushiro looked at his watch and shrugged at me. "Mom's making dinner in a little while, so I better head home. Want to come over?"

"As much as I love your Mom's meals, I better just go home. Tell them hello for me." 

"Will do." 

"Oh and Izzy, thanks."

"You're welcome." He turned at the corner and I kept going straight, my mind for a moment free and clear of all my troubles, until they came back and hit me like a big frozen snowball.

I left Jun's gift on the bench.

Almost without thinking I turned around and ran back, as a pang of guilt struck me. Partly for leaving it behind, and partly for something else. I mean, it just shows what an airhead I really am, sometimes. I mean, that was a nice gesture on her part, even if it was Jun. I felt bad for the way I had treated her all that time ago. It was true that she ignored the way re reacted to her, but maybe she didn't, and she really felt bad, and wanted to change. I mean, maybe she did go all stalker-like on Matt, but I think she's capable of real human emotions sometimes. Otherwise, why else would she buy me the gift?

It was gone. The bench, empty. I stood at the entrance, catching my breath; not realizing that I had ran the whole way.

It was getting dark, and the shadows were piling up overhead, clouds foreshadowing coming rain. I just felt so bad, inside. She had done this nice thing for me and I had no idea what was meant by it, then I had to go and _lose_ it.

"You're such an idiot, Kamiya." I muttered to myself, as I ran over to the bench. Nothing. I checked under it, and around. But it was gone. Nothing, not even a hint of wrapping paper. I remember peeking inside it earlier; it was a silvery-blue color. I cursed under my breath as I checked the other benches; maybe I had been wrong about where I was sitting.

Nothing.

"Looking for something?" A soft voice sounded behind me. I turned around, the voice bringing tears to my eyes for some strange reason.

It was Jun.

"Um…no." I said, choking back. Don't be an idiot, Kamiya, not now. Should you tell her that you lost it? That you carelessly misplaced it?

"Surprised to see you still here. It is getting late." She said, looking up at the sky.

"Yes it is." I replied, looking up as well. The breeze blew around softly for a few moments as the last rays of the sun caught her maroon-colored hair in its last lights, dancing with it in the wind, before the clouds completely took over the sky.

"Did you like what I got you?" her words seemed hopeful. Was she trying to please me, trick me? Why would she even buy me something in the first place? Why did I even _help_ her?

"Oh yes… about that…" I stuttered, but then I looked directly into her face and saw that she had been crying.

"You didn't like it at all, did you?" She looked away, dejected.

"No…it wasn't that..." I still tried to continue, but found my voice to be oddly rough and choked. I tried swallowing a few times. Feeling very much like an idiot that people tell me I am. They are all correct, though. I'm really am an idiot. If I pulled something like this with Sora…

"I'm sorry Tai… I must have done something wrong…I'm sorry…I'll just go home now…" She was starting to try again and half of her turned to run, but I grabbed her arm and wouldn't let her leave.

"No," I said. "Don't go. Stay."

__

Stay. The word echoed in my mind. Was I nuts? She stopped struggling a moment and looked directly into her face with her tear-filled mahogany orbs. "You don't mean that."

"But I do." Again, my mouth takes over for my mind.

__

Stay; don't go. Stay.

"But what about…" her voice started to trail off and I silenced her with my own voice.

"Jun, I'm sorry. I…I sorta misplaced the present before I got to open it. I wanted to take it home first. And then, well you see I realized I left it and ran back as quick as I could... I'm sorry." My head dropped onto my chest, feeling low and stupid. Yet what she said next threw me for a loop.

"You told the truth."

"Wha-?" My eyebrows raised up in surprise, and a small, half-smile etched onto her lips, relief appeared in her eyes and a mischievous look seemed to etch itself over these. She said it in a sort of incredulous, relieved way that made me want to laugh and smile all at once, yet I stood there dumbfounded as she showed me what she was holding in her other hand.

The gift.

"I…came back here, and saw it sitting on the bench. At first, I felt so bad, because I thought you didn't want it, so I was going to take it home, and not push the issue…I really didn't know what I was going to do, and then you came back, a few minutes later… I was just semi-relieved, you know, partially feeling stupid and not knowing what to say," She wiped at her face, trying to brush the tears away. "Here,"

I took it, stupidly, relieved, as she stumbled over her own words.

"Do you want to open it now?" She asked, and we both laughed, nervously, the tension between us lifting a little, and we sat on the bench, and it just felt so natural. She had this wonderful laugh, I mean, I don't know if I ever heard it before.

I opened the present, my finger tracing over the delicate wrapping paper a moment. 

"I wrapped it myself." She was beaming now.

Inside was this book on soccer that I had been eyeing for some time, information on the masters and the greats and all that. But that wasn't all. Wrapped in some delicate tissue paper was small figurine - of ME - playing soccer. It looked so cool, so authentic; it must have cost a lot. I sat there fingering those two items. The shock must have been evident on my face and in my words as I began to speak.

"Jun…I didn't deserve this."

"You looked a little preoccupied when I last saw you. I know why you probably wouldn't have wanted to speak to me then. The truth is, I've seen some of your soccer games myself, being that Daisuke practically models himself after you. And a few weeks ago, I had stumbled upon this little store that made figurines. I started helping the lady out a few times after school so she offered to make me something. And then, well, you came and saved the day for me. I wasn't sure what you would have liked, but I thought you might have at least enjoyed this,"

She gave a small sigh. "At least, I hope you did. I hope it wasn't stupid of me. I don't know, I just feel very comfortable around you. I hope you won't find me weird, but, the truth is, I think…" she stopped speaking abruptly and looked down.

"What's the matter?" I asked, finally able to find my voice, though it was choked up. I just didn't know what to say. Here was Jun Motomiya, number one MATT lover, saying that she felt comfortable with ME, Tai. Myself. Then again, Sora had said she felt comfortable with me too. As a friend. I told her, 'we can't be friends.'

__

'We can still be friends, though.'

'We can't, Sora…I can't be friends with you.'

Though I had been friends with her all my life.

"Nothing. It's stupid, I guess. I'm just jabbering and I don't know if you even care or think of me as being the same old over-the-top me."

"Actually, I think you're pretty different. I mean, right now, you seem, different. I guess I never did get a chance to know the real you"

"Do you want to?" Those mahogany orbs of hers sparkled again with hope. Only I didn't feel disgusted, like I normally would. Hell, I didn't even run screaming when I heard her voice. What's wrong with me? Have I completely flipped out?

"Yes, I do," I smiled at her and she relaxed. "You can finish what you were saying. I promise not to get weirded out or anything."

"Oh…you will, I know you will. You all do." She gave another half-sigh and I laughed, which set her off, so we both sat there laughing for a few minutes before we finally quieted down.

"Well…" She said, continuing. "The truth is, that you know, how I went after Matt like a psycho. Well, it was only a fluke. I mean, I didn't like him and all, but I knew he would never like me back, even if I managed to abduct him or something. Which is how you all viewed me. I take it Izzy still feels threatened by me. You younger guys are cute, so sue me."

I laughed. "That part is right."

"Well, anyway," She said, after laughing. "Well, I have always liked you too, but I saw the way you were always trying to connect with her. You know, the one who now tries to cling to Matt ever second she gets…" her voice trailed off as I briefly looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. See, I knew this would come out wrong."

"…You…like…me?" I asked, letting what she just said set in. And here I believed that I could never be liked by anyone else. But Jun Motomiya? She's probably the last person…

"Mmm hmmm." She said, nodding her head up and down slowly. "So, feel weirded out?"

I blinked. "Not really, was I supposed to?"

She giggled. "I never thought that I could ever have a natural conversation with you."

"And I never thought you were capable of having a natural conversation."

I realized what I just said out loud. "Damn…I'm sorry."

She shook her head, still smiling. "Don't be. I know that's what I led you all to believe."

"Feel better?" I asked her, slipping the gifts into the bag, making sure that the figurine was carefully wrapped up gain in the tissue paper.

"Yeah. But what about you? You're so…silent, that I don't know if this is stupid of me or not. If I'm going around this all wrong let me know. If I'm one-sided in this little petty crush of mine, please tell me, and I'll never bother you again."

I looked straight into her eyes as she said this; finally letting myself let the revelation take me over. I was falling for Jun Motomiya, and she had fallen for me, and there was no way out. Let Matt Ishida be damned. There was so much more beyond the surface.

"No, Jun. It all has been perfect." I said, trying to stop my voice from cracking again. "Thank you, so much, for helping me realize that I was stupid, to let myself get all depressed. If anything, we could have this friendship."

"Is it more than that?"

"I don't know." I said, and we sat in silence. After all, we had just realized that there were other people in the world besides Matt and Sora, and that maybe there were better people. We both needed someone to hug and talk to, but did it make any sense?

It started to rain and I had only just realized how dark it had gotten. I glanced over at Jun next to me, but her eyes were to the sky and reflecting, looking so peaceful and lost in thought that I didn't even want to disturb her. Maybe I should leave right now, forget this day, this conversation. I told Sora I would always be there for her to pick up the pieces. Yet looking at Jun makes me wonder if my promises to Sora were really that true. Would she come looking for me only as a last resort?

A last resort. 

"It's raining." She remarked.

"So what." I shrugged.

"You should be getting home."

"Not ready to leave." I shrugged. "But aren't you a little cold?"

"Not really." She shrugged, but let me take her hand, and we watched the cars drive by and splash a little. Maybe neither of us knew who should have stood up first.

Both of us ended up standing up at the same time, throwing apologies at each other.

"I said something wrong, didn't I, that's why you're so quiet…"

"Maybe I went about this all wrong…maybe I'm trying to move too fast."

"I don't want to be just friends…"

"Will you…give me a hug at least?"

At the last one we both threw our arms around each other, sick and tired of being rejected by the world and everyone else. Her hair smelled of apricot roses and so did her perfume. We hugged each other longer, letting the rain fall about us, though I didn't even feel it anymore. My arms wrapped around her slender waist guiding her closer, pulling her closer. I felt guilt at all the times that I rebuffed her, not just for me, but at all the times she tried so hard but was rebuffed by Matt.

She was soft, her skin silky smooth to the touch, though she melted like butter into my arms and I received her, for this is what we both wanted for so long, what we both needed for so long, even though for me it wasn't enough.

Wasn't long enough that is.

"You know," She whispered to me, and now I longed to hear the sound of her soft voice in my ear, so it would replace the voice of Sora's who still echoed like a ghost who refused to go away, "I've never been kissed."

"Do you want to change that?" I whispered back, still feeling a little wondrous, that I wasn't dreaming, that maybe a few months ago I would probably rather be dead than to be cradling Jun Motomiya in my arms and whispering into her ear. About kissing, no doubt. Then again, I've never been kissed either.

In answer, whether knowing if the other was kidding, I slowly tilted her head upward and she followed. _'If only Izzy could see me now,' _I thought.

I kissed Jun in the rain, and boy, it felt good. I released her then, and tears were once again in her eyes as she took her finger and traced it up my face. "You're crying too," she said, smiling. 

"Thanks, Jun." I whispered to her again, then released her.

"You know, it is getting late," she said.

"Yes, it is."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" her hopeful voice.

"Same place?"

"Sure, why not?" 

"Want me to walk you home?" I offered.

"If you want." She smiled, then glancing at the bench, searching. "Don't forget your gift this time."

"Got it right here," I said, lifting up my arm to show her the dangling bag and she laughed.

"Thank you Tai…for making this one of the best days of my life."

"You're very welcome." I replied, smiling as we left the park together, feeling lighthearted and free for the first time in weeks. I put my other arm around her shoulder, hugging it towards me as we left.

And I could have sworn…that I saw a pair of eyes watching me as I left. a pair of angry, shaded red eyes. Sora. And she was scowling at me.

But I didn't feel anything towards her. I put her to rest tonight, the achy feeling of a ghost leaving me as I walked home with the one that needed me.

Jun Motomiya.


End file.
